Cake love
by kerochoi10
Summary: maaf aku salah post yang kemarin ini yang benernya mianhaeyo judulnya aku rubah juga / HAEHYUK


Title : Cake

Main cast : Lee hyukjae (Y) 25 tahun

Lee donghae (N) 25 tahun

Lee shin woo (Y) 5 tahun

Hyukjae pov

Saat ini aku sedang di wawancara oleh calon bos ku di sebuah toko kue. Perkenalkan nama ku lee hyukjae usia ku 25 tahun aku yeoja cantik dan baik hati lho…. # plakkk

"Kenapa kau membuat kue ?"

"Karna, kue aku bisa menumpahkan segala perasaan ku dan membuat orang tersenyum pada saat yang sama"

Pemuda di depan ku memutar tubuhnya. Nafas ku tercekat. "Lama tak bertemu lee hyukjae atau perlu kupanggil hyukkie ?"

"Ya lama tak bertemu juga Lee donghae"

Tubuh ku mulai berkeringat dingin. Bagaimana tidak ? orang yang selama 5 tahun terakhir ku kubur di dalam hati ku dalam hitungan detik muncul di depan wajah ku. "Tak kusangka patrisier baru kami adalah kau" kata Donghae berjalan mendekati coklatnya masih sama, hidungnya masih sama, dan mata itu, mata coklat yang indah itu masih sama. "Wae ? terpukau pada ku ?" tanya Donghae

"A….aniya sajangnim" kata ku

"Kau merangkap jadi sekertaris ku" kata Donghae

"M….mwo ? sajangnim aku di sini untuk membuat kue" kata ku

"Berani menentang ku ?" tanya Donghae

"Aniya sajangnim" kata ku pasrah

"Ikuti aku" kata donghae

Aku berjalan di belakang Donghae. Aku sadar para karyawan Donghae menatap ku dengan tatapan aneh. Aku menghela nafas dengan berat. "Hyukjae" aku mendongak dan menangkap kunci mobil Donghae.

"Buka pintu untuk ku" kata Donghae

"Ne sajangnim" kata ku

Aku membuka pintu saat Donghae masuk. Aku mengepalkan tangan ku di udara bersiap meninjunya.

"Andwae"Aku menoleh pada semua karyawan. Aku tersenyum kikuk sambil menggaruk tengkuk ku.

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu ?" tanya Donghae

Aku langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. "Mau kemana sajangnim ?" tanya ku

"Myeondong" kata Donghae

Myeondong…..

Donghae dengan seenak jidatnya melemparkan barang-barang ke arah ku. "Kurasa cukup cepat sana bayar" suruh Donghae

"Ne wejangnim" aku mengerucutkan bibir ku dan berjalan ke arah kasir

"Semuanya 1.000.000 won"

Aku menyerahkan kartu kredit Donghae. "Dasar bodoh mentang mentang sudah jadi bos dan aku bawahn mu kau dengan seenaknya saja menyuruh nyuruh dasar nappeun nom" gerutuku

"Aku mau pulang sekarang" kata donghae

Aku mengendarai mobil sampai rumah Donghae. Aku menoleh ke bangku belakang donghae sudah tidur. Ku angkat tubuh donghae dengan susah payah akhirnya sampai juga di kamar donghae.

"Nah sajangnim aku pulang dulu" kata ku

Dalam sekejap mata donghae menarik tangan ku lalu memeluk erat tubuh ku. "Hae… aku masih sangat mencintai mu bodoh kenapa kau muncul sekarang ?" tanya ku sambil membelai rambut donghae

"Tahukah kau Hae ? Hae junior sangat sehat" kata ku

Aku menepuk jidat ku. "Hae aku pergi dulu ne ? aku harus menjemput hae junior" kuberanikan diri mengecup singkat bibir Donghae. Aku berlari menuju tempat penitipan shin woo. "Aigoo… shin woo eomma minta maaf ne ? jangan marah lagi dong" rayu ku

"cilo eomma jahat" kata shin woo

Bruk…. Shin woo menabrak namja di depannya sampai terjatuh. Aku langsung mengangkat shin woo berdiri. "Jwesonghamnida" kata ku sambil menunduk dalam.

"Bagaimana ya ? aku ingin di temani anak manis ini"

Aku mendongak mata ku terbelalak namja ini lagi "sajangnim"

Shin woo mengangguk "appa"

Aku berjengit kaget "Aniya shin woo-ya eomma sudah bilang bukan ? neo appa eobsaeyo"

"keuligo, appa eodiga eomma ?" tanya shin woo

"Yoegi, appa yoegi" kata donghae

"Eomma jahat kenapa bohong ?" tanya shin woo

Aku hanya tersenyum miris "Appa sudah melawan naga jahatnya ?"

"Ne ? naga jahat ?" tanya donghae

"Kata eomma appa tak ada di samping ku karna appa harus membunuh naga jahat. Appa pakai pedang tidak ?" tanya shin woo

Aku meneguk ludah ku dengan susah payah saat mata lembut donghae menatap ku. "appa pakai pedang lalu pedangnya patah…" dan mulailah ayah dan anak itu bercerita. Senang dan sedih pada saat yang bersamaan. Senang, akhirnya shin woo bertemu dengan ayahnya. Sedih, karna rasa itu muncul lagi. Sampai di depan rumah aku membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan donghae masuk. "Eomma shin woo ngantuk malam ini tidur sama appa ya ?" tanya shin woo

Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum tanpa menatap donghae. "Eomma mau beli bahan makanan dulu hanya sebentar kok"

Shin woo mengangguk. Aku bukannya tak sadar sangat sadar malah kalau donghae sedang menatap ke arah ku.

Hyukjae pov end

Donghae pov

"Shin woo coba cerita kalau kau bertanya soal appa eomma jawab appa ?" tanya ku

"Eum jika aku tanya appa seperti apa ? eomma jawab appa itu tampan dan baik hati, kalau aku tanya kenapa appa gak ada di sini ? eomma jawab appa pergi membunuh naga jahat yang akan menyakiti aku" kata shin woo

Aku tersenyum di kulum. "Eomma selalu bilang kalau aku pasti beltemu appa tapi bukan sekarang dan sekarang aku beltemu appa" shin woo memeluk ku. "appa jangan tinggalkan aku dan eomma lagi ya" pinta shin woo

Aku mengelus lembut rambut coklat shin woo yang sangat mirip dengan ku. "Appa tak akan meninggalkan mu"

Donhae pov end

Hyuk jae pov

Aku berjalan pulang sambil menunduk. Kenapa dia muncul sekarang ? mungkin dia harus bertemu shin woo lalu aku akan pindah ke Busan ya, itu keputusan yang tepat. Aku membuka pintu dengan perlahan.

"Jibe gayo"

Aku menaruh belanjaan ke dapur dan menatanya di kulkas. Aku berjalan menuju kamar shin woo. Aku membenarkan selimutnya lalu mengecup pelan jidat shin woo dan mengucapkan "Jaljayo"pada malaikat kecil ku ini. Aku berjalan menuju kamar ku. Aku tersentak kaget saat menemukan donghae sedang membaca buku di atas kasur ku. "Mwo hanenungeya ?"

"Oh…. Kau sudah pulang cagiya ?" tanya donghae

"Jangan panggil aku cagiya aku bukan cagiya-mu" kata ku ketus

"Jangan begitu cagi pada calon suami mu" kata donghae

"Wah…" aku berkacak pinggang sambil membuang nafas "Siapa yang kau sebut calon suami ku ?"

Donghae tersenyum "Naega" ucap donghae sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah sajangnim silahkan pulang ini sudah larut dan terimakasih telah menemani putri ku lee shin woo" kata ku

"Putri kita" ralat donghae

Rahang ku mengeras. "Shin woo bukan putri mu lee donghae-ssi"

"Kau yakin ?" tanya donghae

Seketika aku gugup "N..ne"

"Aku tak percaya sedikitpun pada kebohongan mu lee hyuk jae" kata donghae yang dengan satu tarikan menarik dan mencium ku tepat di bibir. Tangan donghae menahan pinggang ku. Aku berontak, makin aku berontak maka donghae makin gencar mencium ku. Akhirnya aku pasrah ketika ciuman donghae teras memabukkan.

"Bahkan dari rasa bibir mu saja aku tahu kau masih mencintai ku. Aku tak tidur saat kau mengatakan sesuatu di kamar ku sayang" kata donghae

Tubuh ku menegang detik itu juga. "Santai saja sayang ku, aku hanya meminta apa yang hilang 5 tahun lalu dengan tiba-tiba YANG MEMBUAT KU SANGAT HANCUR" donghae mengucapkan itu semua dengann penuh penekanan.

"Kau yang membuat ku pergi tuan lee yang terhormat" aku membalas perkataan donghae

"Aku ? aku mana mungkin membuat sesorang yang aku cintai pergi begitu saja dari ku" kata donghae sambil menatap ku bingung.

"Cih…"aku mendecih meremehkan "bagaimana kabar jung Jessica, im yoona, dan jung Kristal ? apa mereka sudah melahirkan ANAK MU ?"

"Apa maksud mu katakana dengan jelas" kata donghae

"Kau tahu tiga hari berturut-turut aku menelpon mu dan yang menjawab yeoja dengan suara yang berbeda 'donghaenya ada ?' 'oh ada sedang tidur' bagaimana perasaan ku ? suara mereka parau dan terkesan seksi kau hebat lee donghae setelah apa yang kau lakukan padaku kau juga melakukannya pada wanita lain" kata ku sambil menahan tangis. Aku tak menatap mata donghae. Jika, aku menatap matanya pasti dinding yang selama 5 tahun aku bangun akan runtuh.

"Pertama aku tak tahu kau menelpon ku, kedua ponsel ku hilang setelah kau hilang aku baru tahu jika ponsel ku ada di mereka bertiga" jelas donghae

"Ya terima kasih aku sudah tak salah paham lagi padamu sekarang bisakah kau keluar ? aku muak melihat wajah mu" kata ku

Tangan donghae menyentuh dagu ku dan mengangkatnya. Aku memejamkan mata ku tak ingin melihat matanya. "Tatap aku" pinta donghae

Aku masih tak bergeming. "Tatap aku atau aku akan membuka seluruh pakaian ku" ancam donghae

"Buka saja aku tak takut" kata ku. Aku yakin sekali dia tak akan membuka bajunya.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang tapi tak bisakah kau membuka mata mu ? aku hanya ingin melihat mata mu untuk malam ini" pinta donghae

Aku membuka mata ku secara perlahan. "Kyaaa…. Kemana semua baju mu ? kenapa cuman ada boxer ?"

"Kan aku sudah bilang bukan tadi" kata donghae mendekap ku erat. Tangan donghae bergerilya di bagian dada ku membuka satu persatu kancing baju ku.

"Yyy….ya…ya…ya…. mwo haneungeoya ?" tanya ku gugup saat merasakan kulit donghae di atas permukaan kulit ku.

"Coba kau fikirkan apa yang di lakukan namja dewasa saat dia hanya memakai boxer dan di depan matanya ada yeoja cantik yang menggoda ?" tanya donghae

Aku meneguk ludah ku dengan susah payah. "kau tahu apa yang kumaksud dengan jelas lee hyuk jae" kata donghae sambil meniup punggung ku dan setelah itu lampu kamar ku mati.

Keesokan paginya….

Aku memakai kemeja donghae yang berserakan di lantai. Aku berjalan kea rah kamar shin woo. Shin woo tengah tertawa sambil menunggu ku. "Aigoo… mimpi indah semalam chagi ?" tanya ku sambil mengendong shin woo. Shin woo berusaha menggapai wajah ku dengan senang. Aku bercanda dengan shin woo sampai lengan kekar melingkari pinggang ku dengan posesive.

"Kenapa tak membangunkan ku ?" tanya donghae

"Appa" kata shin woo dengan senang

"Kelihatannya kau lelah sekali tuan lee apa semalam kau bekerja keras ?" tanya ku ketus

Donghae terkekeh "Ya aku benar-benar kerja keras semalam aku harus menenangkan harimau yang sangat buas"

"Hae…." Rengek ku

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau meninggalkan ku lee hyuk jae" kata donghae

Aku mengecup pelan bibir donghae "Tak akan pernah seharusnya aku yang berbicara begitu bodoh"

"Appa, eomma, nappeun aku tak di cium" shin woo melipat tangannya di depan dada lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aku terkekeh lalu mengecup pelan pipi shin woo.

"Saranghae lee hyuk jae" bisik donghae

"Na do saranghae lee donghae" balas ku

END

Jinjja jwesonghamnida pasti gaje kan ? hahahhahaha…. Ini ff udah debuan dan baru ketemu lagi filenya sekarang jadi jangan salahin author ne ? I NEED YOUR REVIEW

MIANHAE JIKA ADA TYPO DAN SEGALA KEKURANGANNYA MAKASIH YANG UDAH MAU BACA AND THE LAST I NEED YOUR REVIEW ^_^


End file.
